


Nep and Eq's Sleepover

by Ama_Person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, i just wanted to write something fluffy, probably not gonna have a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Person/pseuds/Ama_Person
Summary: Nepeta visit's Equius's hive for a sleepover. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only be two or three chapters long. I just want to write something cute.

Nepeta breathed in the cold, dark air. Pounce padded next to her, keeping an eye out for threats. Nepeta numbly thumbed the bag she carried around her shoulder. The two rarely went so far away from their cave, especially not to come this far into a blue-blood area, but she had a very good reason to be out here.

“Hey, Nepeta, is that you?” Pounce growled at a long haired troll that shouted out of a window in the large castle they were passing. “Nice to finally meet you face to face.”

“Hi Vriskers,” Nepeta pat her Lusus’s head, “Nice to see you, too.”

“Did you come here to play a game? I’m g8 at rp’s.”

“Nah, Equius doesn’t want me to play with you.”

“UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH,” Vriska moaned, “That’s so 8OOOOOOOORING! You don’t have to listen to that stick in the mud.”

Nepeta shook her head, “Have to say I agree with him on this one. You only really do horrible stuff when you RP.” Nepeta tapped the right side of her head. Vriska’s robotic arm reached up under the blackened right side of her glasses to rub her scars.

“Nepeta!” A different voice called as a big, muscular troll ran towards her.

“Equius!” Nepeta lept up and pounced Equius to the ground. The two slid a backwards across the rocky ground. Nepeta sat up on his chest, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you down. Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Equius sat up. “It will take more than that to hurt me.”

“Ugh” They could hear Vriska complaining, from her window, “You two are the WEIRDEST.”

Pounce nudged Nepeta to her feet. Nep gave her a good scratch behind the ears. “Equius, this is my Lusus, Pounce.”

“She’s an e%squisite purrbeast,” Equius petted her as gently as he could. She growled threateningly before her jaws clamped down on his hand. 

“OH MY GOSH POUNCE! BAD KITTY!” Nepeta bapped her mighty guardian on the head until she let go of her friend. 

“No, I understand,” Equius murmured as he rubbed his wounded hand, “I cannot control my own STRENGTH. It makes sense she’d feel threatened.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix you up. You have bandages, right?” Nepeta asked, taking his bloody hand.

“Don’t worry, Aurthour will have bandages ready.” 

“I know how to take care of a bite. I’ll get it.”

“No,” Equius argued, making his way back to his hive, “I insist Aurthour take care of it. You are our guest.”

“Yes.”

“No.” 

 

“Yes.” and they continued all the way back to his hive. Like Equius said, Aurthour was already at the door with bandages and antiseptic. The lusus was happy to let their guest dress his grumpy charge’s wounds.

After Nepeta bandaged him up to her satisfaction, Equius stood and gestured down a nearby hall, “Aurthour will lead you to the guest room. You can put your bag down there. Then we will.... Um… do whatever it is people do at a sleepover.”

“Okay, be right back!” Nepeta smiled and followed the strange centaur down the hall. Musclebeast pictures hung all over the walls, but Equius had put sticky notes over some of the more ‘obscene’ bits just for her. 

Aurthour opened the door to a small, mostly empty room. A blue recuperacoon sat against the wall. An empty desk sat under a window that overlooked the rocky terrain Equius’s hive was built on. Nepeta could see Vriska’s house jutting out from the stones. She wondered if the three of them could play together sometime. Probably not, since Equius didn’t seem to like her very much, but he did make her that neat robot arm. Maybe he liked her more than Nepeta thought. 

The troll girl put her thoughts on hold to pull her things out of her bag. It was mostly just extra clothes and treats for Pounce, but she had also brought something very important with her. She turned a small book over in her hand quietly hoping Equius would like his present.

“You stay here, Pounce,” Nepeta said as she turned to leave, “you have a habit of being a bit overpurrtective.”

Equius was sitting at his desk, fidgeting with a robot arm. He jumped when the door slammed open.

“Nepeta, you scared the jitters out of me!”

“What’re ‘jitters’?” Nepeta asked playfully.

“It doesn’t matter,” Equius shrugged. He noticed a little parcel she held behind her back, “what do you have there?”

“Oh, well,” she held a small, leatherbound book out to him, “I made you something. I thought it’d be a nice thing to do.” 

He carefully took the book and opened it up to a cute illustration of a musclebeast with pants on. He flipped through the pages and found them covered with several drawings. Some were of wild beasts, or landscapes, but most of the pictures were of the two of them.

“Nepeta, this is so nice,” Equius gently closed the book, trying hard to act like he didn’t absolutely love her gift. No matter how he tried to hide it, he couldn’t help smiling, “but I haven’t prepared anything for you.”

“That’s okay,” she smiled, “I just wanted you to have it.”

“No, I have to make you something now.”

“No you really don’t have to.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I-” Aurthour walked into the room with a tray full of tea, milk, and towels and pushed Equius’s projects aside to make room for it on the desk, “Oh, thank you Aurthour.”

“Thank you,” Nepeta smiled and patted him on the head. The lusus was beaming when it didn’t leave a bruise. 

Equius picked up the glass of milk, and it shattered all over everything. Nepeta giggled and took one of the towels. “Did you ever think of getting sturdier cups? I mean, you make robots. Can’t you make a cup that won’t shatter?”

Equius let the thought rumble around in his head, “Perhaps, I’m not sure how to go about it…”

“Maybe just… get plastic cups?”

“That would not work, I would crush them.”

“At least that wouldn’t get glass all over the place,” Nepeta giggled and pushed the towel into Equius’s face.

“I have an idea!” Nepeta smiled, “Why don’t I help you learn to be more gentle!”

 

“Huh?” Equius shook his head, “I don’t think that would work…”

“It couldn’t hurt.”

“Actually, it may hurt you significantly.”

“I’m tougher than I look,” Nepeta playfully punched his shoulder. She rubbed her fist. Hitting Equius was like hitting a brick wall, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. 

“Well, If you really think you’ll be okay, I guess we could try.”

 

Nepeta started with something she thought was easy. She showed Equius how to braid, showing him how with the long strands of Aurthour’s tail. They braided each other’s hair. After a little practice, Equius could braid her hair without it hurting at all. Nepeta took it as improvement, but his milk glasses still shattered on contact. 

They dissovled into a fit of giggling roleplay that went on for hours, then settled down to watch a movie. Nepeta fell asleep curled up next to Equius. He thought about moving her to her room, but he didn’t want to risk hurting her. She was a very tough young troll, but he really didn’t want to risk it. Instead he lightly patted her shoulder and curled up on the floor next to her. Arthour brought them a blanket and gently tucked them in.


End file.
